Ikualocatl
by eRingo
Summary: continuacion de uno solo contigo, la utopica relacion entre russia/mexico XD y un poco de la historia del propio luis :3 ligero lemon y un poco de drama. MexicoxRussia o RussiaxMexico xD "Aun quieres ser uno solo conmigo, Mexico-kun?"


Nota: lo se xD aun no acabo los otros fics, pero ya que habían pedido mas de Luis, aquí se los dejo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen o-o solo mi querido Luis aunque tenga boca de carretonero igual que Inglaterra y sea un alcoholico como Gilbert o Ludwig

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon y una utópica unión mexico-rusa xD ____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ikualocatl **

Russia sonrio tranquilamente, la casa de Mexico le permitia estar rodeado de hermosos girasoles todo el tiempo que el quisiera. Pero desde aquella noche en que el pequeño Luis había dicho que siempre quiso ser uno solo con Russia, Ivan pasaba todos los días al lado del adicto al picante.

Luis llego hasta donde estaba Ivan sentado viendo unos girasoles y se sento a su lado, a el también le agradaban esas hermosas flores.

-Le gustan los girasoles, Ivan-san?-

-Jejeje…bastante-Contesto el ruso con aquellas inocentes expresiones dignas de un niño, Luis sintió los brazos del soviético envolverle con cuidado –Mexico-kun…aun quieres ser uno solo conmigo?-

Luis levanto sus ojos almendrados hasta encontrarse con los violetas que lo hipnotizaban desde hacia tanto tiempo, sentía el ardor en sus mejillas, la pregunta de Russia era algo cuya respuesta era mas que evidente, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Russia le sonrio, Mexico era alguien extraño para el, puesto que era un chiquillo como de la edad de Matthew, no entendía por que un niño no le tenia miedo a su sonrisa, por que se dejaba abrazar tan tranquilamente por el, por que siempre quiso ser uno solo con el. Pero por alguna razón, Russia se sentía feliz de que después de tanto tiempo alguien pidiera quedarse a su lado. Penso en todo eso, cuando sintió los labios de alguien invadir los suyos, abrió levemente sus ojos y sintió como el pequeño Luis tocaba esos con los suyos propios, Russia le rodeo con ambos brazos, correspondió ese beso.

Los labios de Luis sabían a chocolate, con un extraño sabor a licor, pero le agradaban. Quizas no hubiera estado mal que el pervertido de Francia y España invadieran a Luis unas cuantas veces, pensó con malicia el Sovietico. Su mente divagaba, flotaba, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba lamiendo el cuello del menor, quien ahora estaba recostado en el piso de su propia casa. Russia se detuvo, no quería perderlo.

-Me…Mexico-kun?-

Luis abrió sus ojos avellana que eran adornados con el rojo matiz de sus mejillas con una sonrisa que sonrojo al propio soviético, el mexicano enredo sus dedos con los de la mano del mayor y volvió a cerrar sus ojos apenado

-Esta bien…si Russia-san lo hace…-

Ivan entendió las palabras de Luis, y se acerco a su cuello, besándolo con suavidad para quitar los botones de su camisa, el menor le quito la bufanda que siempre portaba. El soviético no pudo evitar la tentación de preguntarle algo.

-Mexico-kun…que tanto te ha hecho Alfred?-

Luis miro triste, casi deprimido y enojado al mayor, recordando todas esas veces donde Alfred lo usaba, lo humillaba y lo azotaba.

-Alfred me ha tocado muchas veces…a la fuerza-

El mayor sintió la ira correr por sus venas, maldito Estados Unidos, sin embargo, solo beso mas apasionadamente al niño que tenia debajo de si y le sonrio, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y su negro cabello.

-Ahora que somos uno solo, nosotros nos vengaremos de el…-

El mexicano sonrio, mientras sentía las manos de Ivan moviéndose debajo de su ropa, le agradaba ese contacto frio de sus dedos, Russia por su parte trataba de ser lo mas delicado posible con el fiestero del continente americano, le agradaría siempre estar asi. Las manos de Luis comenzaron a quitar la bufanda del soviético. Pronto, el uso de la ropa se vio inútil y el piel canela se abrazo levemente al albino, quien lo acomodo en su regazo mientras masajeaba su miembro.

Luis divagaba en su mente, no entendía por que le temian tanto a Russia, el no veía en Ivan a un demonio, el simplemente veía a alguien que había estado solo mucho tiempo. Temblo un poco y su voz solto un pequeño gemido cuando las manos del sovetico se movieron mas rápido, Alfred era algo asi como un loco, pues siempre que Luis terminaba bajo su merced el rubio terminaba por propinarle muchísimos golpes en todo el cuerpo y dejarle sangrando, luego lo embestía sin delicadeza y asi continuaban hasta que el capitalista se hartaba o quedaba satisfecho, en cambio, el mas viejo de los tres, era fuerte mas no un loco, quien creyera que ivan en ese aspecto también seria un enfermo adicto a la sangre estaba equivocado completamente.

Los dedos del rubio lo penetraron lentamente, el mexicano arqueo su espalda y al estar relajado sintió una embestida fuerte y unos labios apoderarse de los suyos, cerro los ojos y dejo que el ruso continuara con su labor, el placer lo hacia sentir que eso del sexo no estaba tan mal…siempre y cuando no fuera con el enfermo de Alfred.

Cuando el ruso y el mexicano hubieran terminado con ese asunto, Ivan se acosto en la loseta de aquella casa alegre, mientras el mas pequeño de estatura se recostaba a su lado, boca abajo, atrapando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del soviético. La respiración agitada de ambos se oia en esa casa, el rubio despeino la caballera negra del chaparrito, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cuadro que le llamo mucho la atención hasta que sono su voz

-Quienes son…Mexico-kun?-

Mexico levanto los ojos chocolate que estaban cubiertos por sus mechones obsidiana, se puso su ropa interior y su camisa, y camino hacia una vitrina mientras el ruso se medio vestia también. El joven le ofreció una botella de vodka mientras el bebió de otra botella un extraño licor para el ruso hasta dejarla a la mitad en un solo trago, Luis se sento dándole la espalda al cuadro mientras el ruso lo veía de frente.

-la mujer de la izquierda vestida de blanco es mi abuela, Reino Maya, el hombre con un tocado de oro, es mi tio, Region Zapoteca y la mujer de su lado, su hermana la Region Mixteca…el hombre con una capa blanca es mi padre…Imperio Teotihuacano y el hombre que carga al bebe, al centro, Imperio Azteca…mi "abuelo"-

-Y el bebe del centro?-

La pregunta del ruso hizo que la voz del mexicano titubeara y dudara un rato, pero luego hablo firme.

-Soy yo…todos murieron a manos de Hernan, el hombre que llego con Antonio, los últimos en resistir fueron mi abuela y mi abuelo, y al quedar huérfano yo, Antonio me adopto mientras su gente conquisto a la que había pertenecido al territorio de mis familiares, fue cuando yo fui nombrado "Nueva España"-

Rusia entendió por que el pequeño mexicano, el mayor de todos los latinoamericanos, no tenia miedo, desde pequeño había visto demasiado como para que un niño no se volviese fuerte, abrazo a Luis y beso su cuello.

-Luis-kun…aun quieres ser uno solo conmigo? De verdad lo deseas?-

- se san ikse, en mexicano…uno solo contigo-

Rusia sonrio, de verdad iba a encontrar mas que un aliado interesante en aquel jovencito de 199 años. Grandes problemas vendrían para America-kun.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quedo raro xD lemon y drama en uno solo (¿? Que se fuma esta vieja? xD) ahhh amo tanto la historia de mexico que no pude resistirme a poner una parte del pasado de luis :3 continuacion del fic "Uno solo contigo", del RussiaxMexico

Para:

kagomekrizz =) por lanzarle dardos a sus cosas de alfred XD

Maiza Herlo por que la relación MexicoUSA también puede que tenga su lugarcito en este fic

Robin Ivanova Braginsky hermana perdida owo mas luisxivan o ivanxluis buajajaja

Nameless Anami XD para seguirle con los fics de Mexico

Kasumi-kun XD servida señorita, no es tan hard pero si es un lemon sobre la relación mexico/russia y seguire escribiendo mas si gusta al publico lector *-*

Pan lee blackfraids aquí esta la continuación de la unión utópica mexico rusa xD espero te agrade

Dejen reviews =3 latas, atunes, jitomates, cebollas, el mercado, vodka, braginsky o lo que quieran dejar, todo es bien aceptado *-* see ya!

Pd: ikualocatl= eclipse en náhuatl o en mexicano :3 mi obsesion por el idioma náhuatl ha comenzado buahahahà


End file.
